Love's Unexpected Bounty
by ZoeWhoWaited
Summary: After three wives, thirty years in the FBI and another fifteen rather eventful years as the FBI's number one Lothario David Rossi prided himself on never being shocked or even mildly surprised anymore. Finding out that he has a daughter he never knew about shocks him to his core.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am really sorry about the formatting error that occurred when I first posted this story. It has been corrected.**

"You have to be kidding me." David Rossi was in complete shock. After three wives, three divorces, thirty years in the FBI, and another fifteen rather eventful years as the FBI's number one playboy he prided himself on never being shocked or even mildy surprised anymore. But this, this one came out of left field. "This can't be possible. Are you sure this isn't just some old groupie from my last book tour looking to make a quick buck?"

There was no way that he had an almost one year old daughter out there. He hadn't slipped back into his old lifestyle of drinking and one night stands in almost six years. There was only that one slip up when he had been stressed about the Prince of Darkness case and he had gotten a little brunk and bedded that actress he had met in the hotel bar. That had been a little under two years ago...oh hell.

"Positive," Hotch replied reading over the lawyer's letter that Dave had asked him to look over. "For one this woman isn't asking you for any money. She's requesting that you terminate your rights to the child. That would actually clear you of all financial obligation in regards to the child. Second, the woman making this request isn't the child's biological mother but she is the child's permanent guardian. The biological mother has been dead the child was two weeks old. The child has been in this woman's custody ever since. She is now seeking to legally adopt the child and change the child's name. The mother's name was Cindy Jackson...ring any bells?"

Dave racked his brain but the name meant nothing to him. He would have sworn before Christ and all the bones of the saints that the actress had been named Scarlet. At that moment a rainbow of colors and flowery perfume burst into the room with all the grace of a cat running from a bath and loudly closed the door.

"I have all the information you requested my Super Agent...all gathered on the DL as requested." Penelope Garcia said in a rush as she pulled up a picture on the flat screen monitor in Hotch's office. It was a picture of a highly surgically enhanced red haired bombshell. Cindy Jackson was the name of the woman that Dave knew as Scarlet. Damn, he must have been smashed to have found this hall of mirrors woman attractive.

"Gentlemen, I give you Carly Jackson better known as the actress Scarlet Winters and this decades Marilyn Monroe style trainwreck." Penelope pulled up a second photo of Scarlet/Cindy. She must have been in her mid-twenties and it was long before the plastic surgery had started. She was actually very pretty. "Once upon a time she was a very sought after actress and sex symbol in Hollywood. She stared in the sci-fi TV series Tru Calling. One relationship with a hard partying rock star later and the show was cancelled in it's second season because it's star was heavily addicted to perscription pain pills and acting crazy. Scarlet's co-star on Tru Calling, Carly Russo, pretty much became this woman's guardian angel. Carly's career really took off after the show so she could afford to help. Carly Russo pretty kept this woman alive for ten years. She paid her rent when Scarlet was short, she paid for six seperate stints in rehab and even moved Scarlet in with her and her sons when she was pregnant to make sure she stayed clean and healthy. Sadly when she was released from the hospital after having the baby she refused to move back in with Carly. Carly became so worried about the safety of the baby that she ivolved Social Services. They were the one's who found Scarlet's body. She overdosed on heroin. Scarlet had no living family and no father was listed in the birth certificate so the baby came dangeriously close to ending up in foster care. Carly stepped in and took custody of the baby. The baby's name is Rosalie Amanda Rossi and if I do say so myself sir she's adorable." Penelope finished her long winded presentation.

"How did this woman know to find me and why does the kid have my last name if I'm not listed on the birth certficate?" Dave was confused.

Penelope shook her head. "I don't know sir," But there is no doubt this kid is yours. I've seen video of her and that precious baby is all Rossi."

"How did you see video of her?"

"Carly Russo is super famous. She stars on the biggest TV show on the air right now, Once Upon A Time. Last month the entire cast did a documentary about their lives for an extras feature when they release next season on DVD. Being the goddess of cyberspace that I am I managed to hack into Disney's video archive and get ahold of Carly's footage. I have it cued up if you'd like to watch it."

"I'd like to watch it alone if you wouldn't mind?" Dave requested. His bain was still trying to process all of this new information.

Hotch stood and nodded. "Take as much time as you need. I'm heading out for the day anyway." He picked up his coat and briefcase.

"Thanks Aaron." Dave stood and shook the other man's hand.

Once both Hotch and Penelope had taken their leave Dave sat down and pressed play.


	2. Chapter 2

The first image to come on screen was a woman with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes sitting in a director's chair while someone off screen asked her questions.

_"So Carly, why come back to television after a five year break? After your success on Tru Calling you took a break from acting, only appearing as a judge on America's Greatest Talent Show. Why Once Upon A Time and why now?_

_Carly had a small smile on her face as she answered. "Well, it wasn't just one thing that made me take the role of Regina. I loved the story and it was the right choice for my family. My sons are getting older. Daniel is a teenager now and Codie is only a few years off. I unexpectedly found myself a mother again recently, to my daughter Rosalie. I've watched Hollywood destroy so many people over the years, a few that I loved. I'm only thirty-two but I've buried way too many people, including my best friend Scarlet, Rosalie's biological mother. I wanted to get my children away from the Hollywood lifestyle. I was given a wonderful script for a fun and unique show and the chance to move my family to Maine. I couldn't pass that up. It's been amazing for my kids. No cameras in their face when they go out, they love that and so do I. We were just recently able to go trick or treating without being followed by cameras for the first time in a very long time."_

The scene changed on the screen. Now Dave watched as Carly fluttered about what he could only guess was the kitchen of her home.

_"Mom!" A young, male voice called out. "Can I go over to the skating rink with Mark? They're having a Halloween skate party."_

_Carly was now busy pouring miniature candy bars into a green Halloween bowl._

_"Sure!" She called back. "I'll drop you off once Codie and Rosalie are ready to go trick or treating."_

_Almost as soon as she said this a boy of no more than ten arrived in the room. He was carrying a babbling baby in his arms. The boy was dressed as Harry Potter and girl as a teeny-tiny blue fairy. _

_The child was the most beautiful child that Dave had ever seen and Penelope had been right. There was no doubt in his mind that this little girl was his daughter. She was image of his beautiful mother when she was a young woman. She had jet-black curly hair, olive skin, and the only feature she had inherited was her biological mother's green eyes._

_Carly looked at her two youngest children and a warm smile graced her beautiful face._

Dave took a moment and briefly wondered how a woman that incredibly beautiful could play an evil queen. The look on her face spoke volumes. This was a woman who truly and deeply loved her children. You didn't have to be a profile to see that.

_"Well, look at you two. You both look ready to hop aboard the Hogwarts Express."_

_Rosalie held out her chubby little arms. "Ma, ma, ma, ma." She babbled as Carly took her into her arms._

_The little boy rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Fairies don't go to Hogwarts, occasionally an idiot professor may let them lose in the castle but only witches and wizards, and sometimes half-breeds, go to Hogwarts."_

_Carly reached out and ruffled her son's hair. "My bad sweetie. Are you ready to head out? We have to drop Daniel at the skating rink before we go trick or treating."_

_The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready, but I'm confused."_

_Carly called for her oldest son to come downstairs and than asked, "Confused about what?"_

_"How is Rosie going trick or treating? She can't walk or talk."_

_Carly was busy putting a jacket on the baby. "You're going to take her trick or treat bag to the door for her. We used to do the same thing with you when you were little. It's just a way to include her until she's old enough to go to the door herself. Plus, you get double the candy."_

_"I can with live with that." Codie said while putting a coat on over his wizarding robes as his older brother arrived downstairs._

_"Hey mom, can I drive to the skating rink? I still need a little practice before my test next week."_

_Codie's eyes went as wide as an owl's. "Mom, I want to live to see my eleventh birthday. Please say no."_

_Handing her oldest son her car keys she ignored her middle child._

_"Yep," Codie nodded. "We're going to die." He gently poked Rosalie in her belly making her giggle. "Oh well, we had a good run kid."_

_Carly shook her head as she started herding her children out the door. She put her arm around Codie's shoulders. "Come one Harry, let's go see if we can find someone dressed as Voldemort for you to duel."_

_Codie groaned. "If we run into any of my friends tonight please pretend that you don't know me."_

_Carly burst out laughing and the screen went black and white writing appeared._

_**Miss Russo requested that the cameras be off in the car and while the children were trick or treating to protect the children's privacy.**_

Dave shut off the video and ran a hand over his face. He had a child. A beautiful, happy, child who was growing up in a safe, comfortable, and loving home. He couldn't take her away from a mother and two brothers who obviously loved her but he also couldn't walk away from her now that he knew about her. He had already missed so much time with her. Making up his mind he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number that had been enclosed with the lawyer's letter.

His call was answered on the second ring.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, because of an anonymous review I received that I couldn't reply to I've decided to post this. I am a few seasons behind on Criminal Minds and this reviewer said that Rossi has a daughter named Joy. I don't remember this from any of the seasons that I have watched thus far. So if that reviewer or any other nice person is reading and wants to fill me in on Joy it would be greatly appreciated. :) And if this is true and Rossi already has a daughter than this story just got a hell of a lot more AU.**

"Russo residence," A young male voice answered.

"May I speak to Carly Russo please?" Dave could hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears.

"May I ask whose calling?" The boy asked.

"Tell her it's David Rossi. She'll know who I am."

"Okay, hold on a minute."

Dave heard the boy put the phone down. He didn't have to wait long. Carly was on the line in a matter of seconds.

"Mr. Rossi?" She asked. Her voice sounded hesitant and bit tired if Dave was reading her correctly.

"Yes Miss Russo. I received a letter from your lawyer and I must say that it turned my whole world upside down." He told her honestly. "Until this morning I wasn't even aware that I was a father."

"Excuse me?" There was genuine shock in her voice. "Scarlet told me that you didn't want the baby. That you told her to get rid of it."

Dave could feel his anger building but he kept it in check. After all it wasn't this woman's fault that she had been lied to. In fact Dave strongly believed that his daughter was born healthy because of this woman.

"I was only with Scarlet once and I never heard from her again. The reason I'm calling is because I can't sign away my rights to Rosalie. I've already missed the first ten months of her life." Dave informed her.

Carly gasped on the other end of the line. "You want to take her away from me don't you?"

Dave could hear the fear and sadness in her voice and his heart went out to her. Because of the selfish actions of one very disturbed woman multiple lives were being turned upside down.

"No, no, no!" He rushed to assure her. "I'm not stupid nor cruel enough to take a child away from the only home and family she has ever known. If you want to legally adopt Rosalie as your own daughter I have no problem with that. From what I've learned about you, you seem to be a wonderful mother. I would just like to be Rosalie's father and be a part of her life."

He heard her sigh in relief. "I have no problem with any of that. To be honest ever since I brought Rosalie home I've been worried about what I would say to her when she started asking about her father. I mean how do you explain to a child why her brothers have a father and she doesn't? I won't stand in the way of you having a relationship with Rosalie. I'm so sorry about that letter from my lawyer. You shouldn't have had to find out about her like that. I was working with bad information. Scarlet was my best friend for fifteen years and sometimes it's still hard to accept who she became at the end."

Dave allowed himself to relax and even cracked a small smile. It seemed like everything just might work out alright. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were doing the best you could with the information you had. Will your husband be okay with me being a part of Rosalie's life?"

"Husband?"

"Yeah," Dave nodded even though she couldn't see him. "You have two older children so I assumed you were married.

Carly chuckled and Dave discovered that he really liked the sound. "I was married but I've been divorced for almost ten years. My ex-husband lives in California. He's actually never met Rosalie."

"He doesn't see you sons? And how is a woman as young as you the mother of a teenager?" He realized a bit too late that his questions were a bit too personal. "Wow, I'm sorry. Those were really personal questions."

Carly laughed. "No, it's alright. You didn't offend me. Most of my personal life is in the tabloids anyway."

"Still you don't have to answer." Dave smiled. He was easily falling into a comfortable conversation with this woman.

"No, yours daughter lives with me. You have a right to know who might be around her." Carly reasoned. "First off, I'm not my oldest son Daniel's biological mother either. He was born to my ex-husband's first wife. She walked out on them when Daniel was only a few months old. I adopted him when he was five and I married his dad. I had my second son Codie after me and their dad split. The marriage only lasted a year and we broke up while I was six months pregnant. I was only twenty-two, way too young for marriage. Add the fact that my husband is a Hollywood producer who is way too obsessed with fame and money and we never stood a chance. As to your other question, Corey hasn't seen the boys in person in almost five years. Corey and his family have a reality show that follows them around everywhere while they make movies and I refused to allow the boys to be filmed. After that Corey's parental participation dropped to a monthly phone call, expensive birthday and Christmas gifts, and paying child support."

"That's a damn shame." Dave shook his head. He gained a whole hell of a lot of respect for Carly. She was a working single mother who was raising three kids, one a baby and one a teenager, all by herself. Who wouldn't respect that? "Your ex-husband sounds like a real..."

"Bastard?" Carly finished for him. Dave heard the unmistakable sound of a baby in the background and he heard Carly gasp. "No! Rosalie, don't copy mommy. That's a bad word."

Dave, suspecting what his daughter was repeating, started laughing. "Trouble?"

Carly sighed. "Yeah, I may have taught Rosalie a new word. I can't wait for her to repeat it in front of my conservative Italian mother during Sunday dinner. Or better yet, in front of the priest after Mass. My kids do things like that all the time. Sometimes I think they do it to spit me. If only I could harness all of the energy they use causing trouble and channel it into something constructive."

It took Dave a minute to stop laughing. "Hey, you're worried about your conservative Italian mother? All you did was curse. I had a one night stand, knocked her up, and now I have a child out of wedlock. I'm going to be lucky to leave her house alive once I tell her."

**TBC**

**Next Up: Dave has to tell Mama Rossi about Rosalie.**


End file.
